Alone and Hurting Till I Found You
by Anime-Cosplay-fangirl13
Summary: ON HOLD! Alone & hurting plus enemy equals Love? HGDM. She was broken hearted. He was hurt and felt alone. One night, one chance, one hope. AN I'm not the best at summarys. please RR Rating: K maybe T later on ON HOLD!


This is my first fanfic PLEASE R/R!!

Disclaimer: sadly I do NOT own anything but MY story line. JKR own Harry Potter cries

Alone and Hurting Till I Found You

Alone & hurting+ enemy Love?

Chapter one

Two teenagers are walking through a park late at night. Both upset and lost in thought.

(Hermione's pov)

I walk through the park. I can feel my heart beat faster. All I can think about is what he had done. I'm alone, but I don't care all I feel is the aching pain in my heart. "Why ?" I whisper to myself. "Why, what?" Asks a male voice. I look up startled. I gasp at the boy. He had bruises all over, a nose bleed, and cuts. "What happened?" I ask slowly. His eyes widen. "Granger," he says stunned. "Yes, how do you know my last name?" I ask as I study him. Then the realization hit me. "Malfoy," I say softly. I keep looking at him. I walk closer to him. "Come with me. My home is only five minutes from here," I say as I take Malfoy's hand, and start to walk not waiting for an answer.

(Draco's pov)

It's dark and cold outside. I walk along the empty pathway. I don't know where I am. I stop suddenly when I hear something. "Why?" A girl asks. "Why, what?" I answer. She looks up at me and gasps. I know it was because of all the bruises. I just look at her not saying a word. I look more closely at her. "Granger," I stutter. "Yes, how do you know my last name?" She asks. "Malfoy," She whispers realizing who I am. I turn away from her. I am in no mood to fight. Granger walks closer to me. "Come with me. My home is only five minutes from here," She says as she takes my hand, and starts to walk. I follow without a struggle.

(Hermione's pov)

We reach my house pretty quickly. I unlock the door and usher Malfoy inside. I point my wand at him, and mutter a spell to dry his clothes. "Thanks," Malfoy mutters. I conjure up two mugs of hot chocolate. I sit down next to him on the couch, and survey the injuries. "Malfoy…" I say slowly. "What?" He snaps. The tone in his voice stung me. I'm not sure why, but I flinched.

(Draco's pov)

She sits down next to me on the couch, and looks at my injuries. "Malfoy…" She says slowly. "What?" I snap and I look at her. When I do she flinches. I'm not sure why, but I felt bad about snapping at her like that. "I'm sorry…" I say softly. She looks surprised. "wow Malfoy apologized" She says sarcastically. I try to get up and leave, but I fall back in pain. She helps me lay back on the couch. "Stay there I'll be right back," She says quickly as she walks out of the room. "Like I can actually go anywhere," I retort.

(Hermione's pov)

I go into the kitchen and get all the first aid stuff. I walk back in, and begin to clean his wounds. "Why are you doing this?" Malfoy asks. "Doing what?" I question him. "Helping me," he answers. "Oh.. Well.. because your hurt, and need help," I reply. "Oh," He mutters. I finish up, and then go change. When I come back out He's sitting there watching me. I sit down next to him.

(Draco's pov)

"How did you get so hurt?" Granger asks carefully. "Why should I tell you?" I scuff at her question. "because… I care.." She says kindly. I look at her in shock. Why is she being so nice? I wonder. I'm stay silent for a minute, and then finally mutter, "my father." She gasps. "Oh dear, but why?" She says trying to seem calm. "because," I take a slow breath. "I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater," I finish. "oh wow.. I thought," She started, but I cut her off. "Well you thought wrong" We sit there in silence for a few minutes.

(Hermione's pov)

We sit there in silence for a few minutes. Then I hear Malfoy ask, "What about you? Why were you out in the rain?" I turn to look at him the tears welling up again. "I had to get away," I mutter. "away? From what?" He asks me confused. The tears start to roll down my cheeks. "Ron.." is all that came out. Malfoy looks at me. "What did Weasel do?" He questions trying to stay calm. "he… he cheated on me…" I whisper as I break down into sobs. "What?!" Malfoy yells angrily. Then he comforts me. I don't know why, but I let him.

A/N: ok first chapter finished R/R! Please


End file.
